mygympartneramonkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
My Science Project
My Science Project is the sixteenth episode of season one. Synopsis An eruption of disaster occurs at the school science fair, when Jake mistakes Adam's baking soda volcano for a toilet. Plot Jake ruins Adam's volcano project for the science fair by accident and to make it up, Jake gets a robot arm and implants it in his skull. He finds that he can control the robot arm and make it do whatever Jake wants, later on, it starts having a mind of its own. Now, it wants to go to the smartest kid it can find, which is in fact Phinneas the Porpoise. Characters Major Roles *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey *Phineas Porpoise *Robot Arm *Windsor Gorilla Minor Roles *Miss Chameleon *James Ant *Mr. Blowhole *Mr. Mandrill *Principal Pixiefrog *Miss Chameleon *Janet Musk Ox (Non-Speaking) *Slips Python (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Lupe Toucan (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Ingrid Giraffe (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Dillon Fox (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Octavius Octopus (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Lippy Zebra (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Kaku Tiger (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Wilson Walrus (Non-Speaking Cameo) *William Gibbon (Mentioned) Production Music * Bush Trail (B) – Sam Sklair (title card) * Bossa Cubana – Gerhard Narholz (opening) * Beach Parade – Armando Trovajoli (Science Fair Today) * Musique Concrete and Electronique 3 – Camille Sauvage (Phineas’ science project) * Beach Parade – Armando Trovajoli (back to Adam and Jake) * Potato Chips – Wade Denning (“Nature calls!”) * Latin Holiday – Lee Jacobs (Jake offers his help) * Chinese Torture – Eric Allen, Frank Reidy (Jake’s back-up science project) * Rayons Gamma – Pierre Arvay (the robot arm in action) * The Meeting – Ennio Morricone (shades of “Cyber Simian”) * Latin Holiday – Lee Jacobs (“Behold. Technology in all its glory.”) * Flower Display – Jack Shaindlin (at the science fair) * Banjo Breakdown – Leon Hunt (ant farming display) * Rayons Gamma – Pierre Arvay (robot arm demonstration) * Hot Night – Alan Parker (“Sorry about that, Mr. Mandrill.”) * Musique Concrete and Electronique 3 – Camille Sauvage (Phineas taunts Adam) * Rayons Gamma – Pierre Arvay (the robot arm goes berserk) * The Bomb – Peter Reno (“I think we made it mad.”) * Musique Concrete and Electronique 3 – Camille Sauvage (Phineas plots to destroy Adam’s science project) * The Bomb – Peter Reno (the robot arm searches for a superior brain) * Enigma #26 – Anna Klockar (Adam and Jake play dumb) * Rayons Gamma – Pierre Arvay (the robot arm restrains Adam) * Revolt – Eric Towren (the robot arm targets Phineas) * Musique Concrete and Electronique 3 – Camille Sauvage (Phineas wins the science fair) * Latin Holiday – Lee Jacobs (ending) * Bubba Dub Bossa – Robby Poitevin (end credits scene) Trivia *This is the first time Phineas appears without the rest of The Spiffies. It is also the only major role he has, without the rest of The Spiffies. *This is the first time real credits are shown on Fridays. *''Credits Gag'': In a waiting room, Jake reads a book. Cultural References *William Gibbon Continuity *Jake admires the sight of his own butt in the bathroom mirror. He previously stated that monkeys can't resist looking at their own butts in the mirror in "Inoculation Day", while Adam did the same thing in the same mirror. *The Destabilized Particle Laser Ionizer Cannon would eventually return in "That Darn Platypus" and serve another major role. Errors *Adam builds a baking soda volcano of the world's largest Arctic volcano, which he says is "Mount Komodius". However, he is wrong. The world's largest volcano in real life is "Mount Erebus" and there is no such volcano as "Mount Komodius". *Phineas' name is misspelled with two "N"s in both the credits and at the part of the episode, where the Robot Arm targets him. *Kerry Anderson Gallery Toilets Are Great.png Jake is Wowed by Adam's Science Project.png Science Fair Today.png It's Not a Toilet.png Phineas in a Bubble Thing.png Phineas Laughs at Adam and Jake's Volcano.png Yellow Poop.png Adam is Unhappy With His Schience Prohject.png Adam Takes His Volcano to the Potty.png Jake Drinking and Looking at his Butt.png Jake Has To Pee.png Jake Pounding on the Bathroom Stall Dool.png Pee Filled Jake Sees a Toilet.png Volcano Toilet.png And Pees in it.png Bathroom Explosion.png Adam's Science Project is Ruined.png Jake Goes to Fix the Problem.png Jake Comes Instantly Back.png Jake Has a Weird Robot Arm.png Jake Knows a Guy.png Robo Arm Vision.png Robot Arm Snabs Bananas.png Jake's Robot Arm Gives Him Bananas.png That Thing Gave You Bananas.png Jake Likes to Check His Appearance.png Robot Arm Moving Fast.png Windsor Showing His Bike to His Friends ... and some fox guy.png Robot Arm Grabs Bike Mirror.png Robot Arm Crashes Up Windsor.png Jake Looks at His Teeth in the Mirror.png This Thing is Reading My Mind.png Windsor Reads William Gibbons' Literature.png Adam and Jake Don't Really Know What Windsor is Talking About.png Windsor Explains it More Clearly.png Jake Abuses His Technology.png Science Fair.png Beef Exhibit.png Electricity.png Evolution.png Methane ... It's a Gas.png Joanna Farts Into a Balloon.png Ant Farming & You!.png James Ant Farming.png Mr. Blowhole Observing Solar Power.png Solar Power Machine 1.png Solar Power Machine 2.png Blowhole Bonks the Magnifying Glass.png Malfunctioning Solar Power Machine.png Burning Ant Farm.png The Amazing Robot Arm on Monkey Head Experiment.png Robot Arm Snabs Wallet.png Robot Arm Uses Cola Machine.png Grape Cola.png That Robot Arm is a Theif.png Adam Apologizes to Mr. Mandrill.png Adam Gets Dunked in Pop.png Phineas Tosses Adam a Towel.png Jake Rants at His Robot Arm.png Target Miss Chameleon.png Robot Arm Snabs Lipstick.png Robot Arm Lipsticks Jake.png Let's Just Switch the Darn Thing Off.png Adam Gets Electrocuted.png Adam Gets Fried.png Robot Arm Gets Mad.png Robot Arm Spike Ball.png Robot Arm Fingernails.png Robot Arm Gets Evil.png Jake Blames Adam.png Robot Arm Seizes Control.png Adam and Windsor Watch Jake Get Tortured.png Windsor Tells More of the Story to Adam.png Jake is an Inferior Host.png Phineas Prepares to Destroy the Robot Arm.png Jake Still Gets Jerked Around.png Jake's Brain Gets Ripped Out.png Jake's Brain is Exposed.png Robot Arm Targets Adam, Jake, and Windsor.png Robot Arm Has Crab Claws.png Robot Arm Corners Adam and Jake.png Adam's Arms Get Wrapped Up.png Robot Arm Attacks Adam.png Phineas Has a Laser Cannon.png Phineas is Really Really Smart.png Phineas Mispelled.png Robot Arm Gets Attacking.png Phineas Gets Attacking.png Robot Arm vs. Phineas.png Duck and Cover BOOM!.png Principal Pixiefrog Awards Phineas First Place.png Phineas Won but at What Cost.png Adam and Jake Are Beaten Up ... Mostly Jake.png Robot Arm Refuses to Give Phineas His Trophy.png Jake Thinks Something is Missing.png Jake Puts on His Hat.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Jake Episodes Category:Adam Episodes Category:Spiffies Episodes